1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the same, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly for improving heat radiation from a light source unit, an LCD having the backlight assembly, and a method of improving heat radiation from the light source unit in the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight using a light emitting diode (“LED”) as a light source for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been developed in respects to low power consumption, reduced weight, and a small size, as compared to a backlight using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) according to the related art as a light source for an LCD. In the backlight using the LED, a plurality of LEDs is arranged on a line or in a matrix pattern so as to be used as a light source.
In the backlight using the LED, heat radiation is a problem. The LED dissipates most of the energy (for example, 85% of the energy) emitted from the LED as heat, unlike a general lamp. In this respect, a method of discharging the heat is the key to the solution of this problem, accordingly, an LED backlight should be designed in consideration of heat radiation.
Generally, a heat radiation structure is designed using heat radiation members, such as a heat pipe, a heat sink, and a fan. In this case, when designing the heat radiation structure, an increase in cost, weight, and size also need to be considered. In other words, if a heat radiation member is used, the temperature of the backlight decreases, but the cost and/or the weight and size subsequently increases.